Disturbia
by Kiwione
Summary: No es que él fuera una perra egoísta; es que todo en su vida era una mierda..." / Crossover.
1. Cerdo

**U**** R B I A.**

**Petición:** Si el material es ofensivo, házmelo saber.  
**Advertencias:** Puerco. En todo el ml sentido de la palabra. Está medio grotesco, no tengo que especificar que es MA, ni siquiera M, MA señores.  
**Disclaimer:** Grell es de Yana Toboso, Takano es de Nakamura & Reita es de Ruki ¡Viva el porno!  
**NOTA: **Esto es un crossover de varios; lo pondré sólo con la etiqueta de "Grell" Porque no puedo poner todas las etiquetas que llevará el fic~ posteriormente se les irá avisando & así.

**Para Yume Musume:**

C a p 1: O.

Grell y Takano tenían meses de ser compañeros de habitación, tenían muchas cosas en común a como tenían muchas cosas que ni sabían cómo podían ser amigos, si es que se podía decir que eran, la verdad, su relación era complicada; hablaban como mejores amigos, sabían todos sus secretos, si alguno tenia novio el otro era el primero en saberlo y después de cada cita o pelea le llegaría a contar todo lo que había pasado y si necesitaban algún consejos ellos eran sus primeras opciones, pero también peleaban mucho, todo lo que odiaban uno del otro, lo odiaban con todo lo que podían, el desorden de Takano y su obsesión con lo _guarro_ hacía que Grell lo odiara, ese olor a cerveza, las botellas tiradas en el suelo, además de los libros deshojados que el otro dejaba tirados en el piso como Pedro por su casa.

Al parecer Takano sólo sabía escribir y beber, esa era su vida, pero Grell no se quedaba atrás, su depresiones, día tras día, Takano tenía que soportar como el hombre se mandaba a la mierda él mismo por un error que nadie notó, además de sus reglas claras y concisas que nadie podía romper sin ganarse una charla de Grell además de su enojo; en los ojos de ellos, uno era repugnante y asqueroso y el otro un enfermo mental.

Pero aun así, ellos eran lo único que tenían, cuando llegaban a su habitación todo el mundo externo parecía desaparecer, nadie nunca tocaba su puerta, nadie nunca entraba a su habitación, ambos se quejaban de que ellos no eran invisibles y podían entrar al limpio cuarto –gracias a Grell- y no tendrían ningún problema, pero ninguno lo hacía y bueno al final no se quejaban mucho, pues ellos amaban su privacidad, aunque fuera compartida, ambos sabían ignorarse perfectamente.

A pesar de todo, no todo era malo, como había dicho al principio, ambos compartía muchas cosas, la confianza, el amor al silencio, amor a la privacidad, amor al vino y demás que eran poco comunes; pero al final ellos no podían decir que eran amigos, no sabían porque, cada vez que alguien preguntaba cual era su relación –porque mucha gente decía que eran amantes, aunque no eran, eso era por seguro, ya se hubieran matado–, pesadamente decía que amigos, porque si decía que solo compañeros de habitación harían drama de cómo podía decir eso con quien había compartido tantos meses o sólo sonreirían y pensarían que estaba confirmaba que ellos follaban cada noche, no era una buena opción, por lo que solo 'mentían' diciendo que eran amigos.

Nunca habían hablado de cómo era su relación, quizás solo habían acordado mentalmente que era una relación obligada y con mutuos acuerdos para hacer mejor su vida de compañeros de habitación y había sido lo mejor. Quizás era aún más imposible de creer ya que ahora era Grell quien trabajaba para el departamento Marukawa, como asistente de Takano, como alguna vez lo había hecho Onodera. Grell ignoraba muchas cosas de él, sólo sabía que era feo. Y estúpido; no es que él fuera una perra egoísta, pero Onodera se comportaba como una damisela a la que le acaban de romper las bragas cada vez que Takano le hablaba.

Fueron meses… aproximadamente unos siete en los que constantemente tuvo que escuchar a Takano día y noche taladrándole el cerebro con cosas que ni le importaban ni pasaban, a veces pensaba que Takano se había vuelto loco ¡Y es que no dejaba de comparar su trabajo con el del oji-verde! Kisa se había molestado ( Ya ven, que a Kisa no se le da enojarse con facilidad ) y un día le gritó a ambos, tanto a Takano porque comprendiera que Grell no era Onodera y a Grell que dejara de ser tan imbécil y ya no dejara que pasaran por encima de él. Pero es que Sutcliff tenía sus propios problemas. Venía huyendo prácticamente de Inglaterra donde la constante pesadilla no dejaba de rondarlo. William se había vuelto totalmente loco y Sebastián se había largado con un mocoso que bien podía ser su hijo.

Su vida era un asco; la de ambos. Con todas las letras.

Era de madrugada, entre la una y las dos, Grell salía de su largo baño caliente –el hombre sabia cuidar su cuerpo y piel– con su pijama roja que más de una vez había hecho que se le parara a Takano –él era un hombre joven sin novio: Onodera lo había dejado tiempo atrás, antes de que Grell llegara, se había ido con esa zorra que su familia había querido desde el principio; y Takano se dio cuenta de que Onodera no era más que una puta más, tal como Yokozawa le había dicho, cayó en depresión, llegó Grell, con un cuerpo delgado y con necesidades que no podía controlar–, él no podía mentir respecto a eso, el hombre se veía bien en esas pijamas, sobre todo cuando dormía y toda su pijama se subía y se apretaba contra el cuerpo, era una buena vista.

Grell sabía lo que causaba esas pijamas en Takano, debía decir en veces usaba la negra con rojo que era la más tallada solo para que Takano tuviera que cruzar sus piernas y luchar por no volver a verlo y comérselo con la mirada y sabía que Takano más de una vez se había masturbado de su imagen, de él dormido en la cama con esa tallada pijama mientras él 'dormía'.

Era bastante gay, ambos casos, que Grell usara esas pijamas y que dejara que Takano se masturbara a él y que a Takano se le parara al ver a Grell y llegara al punto de masturbarse frente a su cama hasta acabar en su mano; pero, aunque era bastante gay, ambos no decían nada, primero por vergüenza, segundo pues ambos creían que era algo natural que pasara, Grell era lindo y Takano un hombre sano, podía pasar e iba a pasar, pero, aun así no era amor, no era pasión, no era lujuria, solo eran situaciones que se daban, ninguno de los dos sabia que iría a pasar a mas, al menos que Grell despertara.

Aunque claro; Takano estaba seguro, por las cosas que había escuchado, que Grell terminaría chupándosela un día de estos.

Grell se tiró a la cama y sacó su teléfono, contestó a varios mensajes y lo puso sobre la mesa de al lado, miro a Takano que seguía metido en su escritura, maldiciendo y haciendo ese terrible sonido de tipeos incesantes, Grell rodó sus ojos y luego los cerró, agradecía por poder meterse en su mente y que nadie lo molestara, Takano lo amaba por eso, suponía, igual Grell comenzó a caer en sueño hasta que de pronto sintió un peso sobre su cama, abrió los ojos levemente y miro el cuarto oscuro solo la luz de la computadora alumbraba el lugar, así podía ver a Takano con su mano sacando su miembro, mordiendo sus labios por no gemir por los movimientos de su mano, Grell cerró sus ojos concentrándose en los ruidos de su alrededor, ese _aguado_ sonido que aumentaba por minuto, los pequeños gemidos que dejaba salir cada cierto tiempo y el pequeño temblor de la cama que se daba por el cuerpo del mayor que no podía con el placer y su cuerpo no podía quedarse quieto; se sorprendió un poco, sintió algo caliente caer sobre su cachete seguido por un 'maldición' de parte de Takano, en ese momento, deseó que el líquido corriera por su cachete y cayera en su boca, pero no pasó, Masamune lo limpió con cuidado y se salió de la cama volviendo a encender las luces y volver a ser el mismo y seguir escribiendo como el hombre que era, ahora des-estresado, debía ser genial ser Takano.

Aunque también se preguntaba… ¿Por qué no lo despertaba?

┊┊┊┊

┊┊  
┊εїз

Cuando la mañana llegó, como siempre Grell era el primero que se levantaba, miró a Takano recordando el calor en su cachete, lo tocó levemente pero no había nada ahí, tambaleante se levanto de la cama y salió de la habitación, caminó al baño e hizo sus necesidades, limpió sus manos y caminó hasta la cocina, sacó uno de los paquetes de café y lo preparó, negro y pesado, sabía que a la mayoría del piso 11 les gustaba así, a él solo le faltaba un poco de azúcar y estaba perfecto; ya hecho camino a la mesa y se sentó tomando el pan que había en una de las canastas y su taza de café, desayunando tranquilo.

A la hora, para cuando el ya estaba bañado y con una ropa normal –o sea, su pantalón satinado negro, camisa blanca con chaleco rojo y cabello debidamente peinado– la mayoría de las personas ya estaban despierta y tomando todo su café preparado, saludándolo y siguiendo desayunando, Takano miraba la cafetera ya vacía, todo el café se había ido, entre Grell, y demás, ahora él no tenía nada.

—Grell… —llamó el castaño, este caminó a la cocina y vio a Takano semi-dormido mirando la cafetera vacía, Grell sonrió un poco con sus afilados dientes, después de decirle al doctor que los punteara y caminó al microondas sacando una gran taza de café todavía caliente y se la dio a Takano quien le sonrió –al café, obvio–, y comenzó a tomarlo como si dependiera de ello para vivir, Grell se volvió al cuarto a preparar sus cosas.

Grell podía describir su vida como aburrida, no había nada interesante, por eso la gente de Emerald no le prestaba atención si no sacaba las copias, o si los mangakas se enojaban con él, porque si estaba parado ahí sin hacer nada, él no existía, Grell se odiaba por eso, pero también sabía que él había sido quien había escogido esa vida, se odiaba el doble.

Mientras Takano decía que su vida era asombrosa, mujeres morían por él, tenía una voz que todos deseaban, hombres morían por él, los niños le querían, una personalidad que todos amaban, una agenda llena, era inteligente y era un genio en los libros, además su cuerpo, sexy y con un aire de misterio, Takano sonreía y hablaba con confianza, porque podía, y gracias a ello podía dormir bien cada noche.

Y sobretodo tenía un gato…

Grell miró a su alrededor, hoy era de esos días que mas odiaba, no tenía nada que hacer, su día se iba ir en comidas y odio a sí mismo, Grell en veces se preguntaba cómo había sido tan idiota para haber cogió la carrera de Literatura como su vida, ah sí, amaba escribir, pero no tenia oportunidad para tal cosa, menos en un grupo que se destacaba por mas cosas que solo escribir, estaba sin esperanzas, también pensaba en que debía ir a un psiquiatra para tratar su depresión, pero después se llamaba a sí mismo un idiota que necesitaba atención, por lo que no iba, pero solo lograba deprimirse más, era una estupidez tras otra, Grell no sabía qué hacer con su vida.

Takano por otro lado, su día estaba lleno, entrenamiento con un nuevo mangaka que prometía mucho, varias grabaciones de varios programas y al final ensayo con el grupo para un nuevo manga y no volver a cometer los mismo errores del pasado, su vida había sido prospera y su salario llegaría lleno de dinero que le permitía comprar más _guarro _y salir con hombres y podría dejar de masturbarse enseguida de Grell, aunque quizás lo seguiría haciendo, era más placentero que cualquier puto hombre; hablando de Grell

—¿Dónde está Grell? —preguntó a Kisa, que abrió sus ojos sorprendido y miró por todo la sala no viendo al punto rojo pero invisible por ningún lado.

—¿Nadie le dijo a Grell que había ensayo de mangas? —gritó Takano, mirando a todos hasta a los del departamento seguido de Emerald, quienes eran los encargados de asuntos de mayor reelevancia; nadie dijo nada, volvían a ver a sus lados una y otra vez esperando a que el invisible llegara o apareciera, pero al final no pasó nada, Takano suspiró y regañó a todos sobre todo a los continuos por haberse olvidado del pequeño, pero de ahí nada pasó, al final habían seguido con la práctica como siempre.

Takano tenía esta necesidad de proteger a su huésped, el otro era tan débil, quizás no físicamente pero si mentalmente, el hombre aceptaba toda la burla y golpes, nunca decía nada, no sabía si era bueno o malo, pero de todas maneras cuando el menor era tratado así, el sentía estas ganas de ir a él y gritarles y golpear a todo aquel que quisiera hacerle daño, se reía de su mismo e ignoraba el sentimiento.

Grell miró por la ventana, estaba oscuro, miró el reloj, eran las diez de la noche, Grell se levantó del sillón, donde había pasado todo el día, apagó el teléfono y caminó a su habitación, miró al gato que pedía comida, alimentó a su gato, lo acarició un rato hasta que se cansó y se fue al baño, se dio una rápida ducha y se puso su habitual pijama, pero este era el rojo con negro, especial, sus ganas de probar el semen de Takano no se había ido en todo el día y quería probar su suerte hoy, sabía que con su pelo mojado, su pijama apretada, sin ropa interior y quizás estar un poco alcoholizado podía ayudarle en lo quería.

Sacó su vino, pero lo miró dudando, sonrió y guardó el vino, iba por algo más fuerte, saco varias botellas del Tequila especial de Takano y las puso en el suelo y comenzó a beber mientras jugaba con su mascota, comenzando a reír solo y dar vueltas con su mascota mientras imitaba a la misma, al final convenciéndose que sería mejor animal que persona.

Eran las doce cuando llegó al departamento, Grell escuchó a Takano entrando, venía de mal humor, Grell se rió y siguió tomando, sabía que se habían olvidado de él, maldijo cuando vio que ya se había tomado las 4 botellas que se había traído, pero por alguna razón seguía bien cuerdo como para saber lo que pasaba a su alrededor, al final camino hasta los vinos, bueno, intentó, quizá no estaba tan cuerdo como creía, pero no importaba, siguió caminando hasta los vinos, aparto a su animal y sacó una de las botellas, rudamente la abrió y comenzó a tomarlo así, nada de vasos, ni movimientos finos, a la mierda eso, en ese momento se estaba yendo al carajo con su depresión.

Cuando Takano abrió la puerta de su cuarto, tuvo uno de esos impactos donde no se sabe cómo reaccionar, muchas cosas y nada pasaban por su cabeza, Grell estaba tirado sobre el piso, con su boca succionando fuertemente la botella, su pijama apretada subía lentamente por sus muslos revelando todo lo que no debía, pero esa mirada, esos ojos verdes, estaban perdidos, esas lagrimas acumuladas, el hombre estaba teniendo uno de sus ataques depresivos.

—Hombre, ¿qué tanto has tomado? —se acercó Takano al menor agarrando su mano y levantándolo, el otro solo siguió pegado a la botella y soltó su mano con violencia.

—No sé, cuenta tú, mira la cantidad de botellas en el suelo, este lugar es una mierda —Grell siguió tomando hasta que acabo con la botella —¿Como les fue con la _práctica_? —Grell habló tirando la botella al suelo, milagrosamente sólo rodó por el suelo.

Takano se quedó en silencio, Grell jamás se había burlado de su "práctica" simplemente deseaba una mejora en su trabajo para ya no tener que pasar una semana como zombie dentro de Emerald, no podía evitarlo, se sentía mal, por ver al menor en ese estado, por no haberlo llamado para que fuera a la práctica y por no haber dicho nada sobre Grell—: Bien, supongo, como siempre, algunos fallando con los mangakas —dijo riéndose, pero a Grell no le hacía gracia, se quedó callado.

—Se escucha como si la hubieran pasado bien —Grell sabía que estaba haciendo sentir mal al hombre, pero no le importaba, estaba borracho, estaba enojado y deprimido, la gente no puede jugar con alguien en ese estado.

—Sabes que son escandalosos y siempre la están pasando bien —Takano no aguantaba la mirada de Grell sobre si, sentía como lo atravesaba, sentía dagas pasar su cuerpo, llenos de dolor, era lo peor que le podía pasar; dejó sus cosas sobre su cama y agarró su toalla y caminó hasta el baño.

Takano se comenzó a bañar lo más lento que podía, sabía que cuando saliera Grell seguiría ahí tirado, con su segunda botella en su boca, derramando vino sobre su cuerpo, mientras aguanta las ganas de llorar por su decepcionante vida, un jefe tirano del que estaba enamorado, cargos por poseer una sierra eléctrica sin orden, un hombre al que le dio todo desde los 15 años hasta ahora, que lo dejó por otro de 14…

Cerró sus ojos y maldiciéndose de malparido se comenzó a masturbar, sus manos no se dejaban mover al pensar sólo en el cuerpo del pelirrojo, sus piernas abiertas no dejando ver nada a la imaginación además de recordar como succionaba esa botella, pensando en que fuera otro lugar y sus movimientos lentos y sexys, Takano era un hijo de puta, pero se sentía tan bien, sus orgasmos eran fuertes y grandes, dejaría embarazada a cualquier mujer con sólo uno orgasmo suyo, pero con ellas eso no se daba, sólo eran las normales gotas. O a veces ni orgasmos tenía.

Takano cayó agitado sobre la pared dejando que el agua limpiara su sudor y semen, era un idiota, no podía evitar sentirse mal; la puerta sonó fuertemente seguido por los gritos de Grell que pedía que la puerta se abriera, tomo una toalla y rápidamente abrió la puerta viendo al oji-verde rápidamente vomitando sobre el toilet, Takano cerró la puerta y se acercó a su fantasía sexual nocturna masajeando su espalda escuchándolo votar todo por el inodoro, a los minutos paró y cayó sentado sin vida sobre el suelo, Takano lo miro preocupado.

—Necesito orinar —dijo Grell mirando al suelo.

—No lo hagas en el suelo —Takano entendió la situación y lo ayudó a levantarse del piso, lo puso sobre el inodoro pero Grell seguía sin moverse—: Hazlo rápido— decía al sentir el peso del menor sobre él.

Grell movía su mano sin poder agarrar nada —Hazlo tú —Grell se levantó su pijama como pudo y esperó a que Takano hiciera el movimiento, Takano miró sin creer al pelirrojo, de verdad lo haría hacer eso, no lo soportaría, desde ya su cuerpo estaba reaccionando, Grell lo miró y a Takano no le quedó de otra, agarró el miembro del chico y lo apuntó hacía el retrete, Grell hizo su necesidad rápidamente, Takano lo sacudió un par de veces y lo dejó ir, pero Grell lo detuvo.

—Agárralo otra vez —Grell habló guiando la mano del castaño a su parte privada, Takano no se quejó y volvió a agarrársela, comenzó a mover su mano sobre él y cerró sus ojos mordiendo sus labios, sintiendo en su mano como la cosa se endurecía, bajó su cabeza y comenzó a mover su mano rápidamente, Grell gimió y apretó la mano del castaño, Takano apretó sus piernas sentía su propio endurecerse.

—Mierda —Takano se dio la vuelta y vio al pelirrojo sonrojado, concentrado en el placer de su mano mientras su miembro comenzaba a mojarse de sus jugos; Takano soltó el miembro y se hincó ante él, lo miró, Grell no dijo nada y agarró su cabello, el menor abrió su boca y dejó el miembro entrar en su boca, Takano no podía creerlo, no podía comprender cómo estaba en esa situación, gimiendo al sabor del chico que vivía con él, sintiendo su garganta siendo abusado por un pene y disfrutándolo, ahora succionando y moviendo su cabeza dando más profundidad, el sabor era tan maravilloso, asqueroso y adictivo, quitó su toalla y comenzó a masturbarse a su comapñero, el olor, el sabor, el sonido y la textura.

—No —Grell sacó su miembro de la boca del menor y lo paró tirándolo contra la pared —No te vengas en el piso, dámelo a mi —Grell se arrodilló lamiendo el pre-seminal que salía, Takano apretó sus puños, estaba viendo lo que siempre deseo y soñó, su compañero moría por probar su semen, esos chorros que siempre salía, parecía que esta vez no se iban a desperdiciar.

—Me he dado cuenta de que soy una perra egoísta.

—¿Por…Qué? —habló con voz desesperada…

—Quiero chupártela, pero no quiero que me la metas, aún…

Takano inhaló muy muy hondo, estaba a punto de correrse en esa boca de lavadero—: Igual suena… Bien para… Mí.

Grell abrió su boca y se tragó todo de una vez, sintió ganas de vomitar pero no importaba, sentía toda la extensión en su boca, escuchaba el gemido ahogado de Takano, las grandes manos del castaño apretar su cabello, era asombroso, mejor de lo que Grell había pensado, su cabeza se movía con furia, su garganta sonaba asquerosamente por la acumulación de saliva y sentía sus ojos llorar por la brutalidad, pero no importaba, estaba tan excitado, tan borracho, no sentía nada de lo que pasa, solo saboreaba el miembro en su boca.

Grell se vino, su semen calló por todo el suelo, su rostro estaba cubierto del semen de Takano, su boca llena de ese sabroso semen, Takano seguía con su miembro en la boca del pelirrojo sacando todo lo que podía, encantado miraba a su compañero perdido en placer, se veía tan feliz, '¿está feliz de sentir todo ese semen sobre su rostro?' Takano se preguntó.

'Eso había pasado', se decían los dos, Grell seguía sentado en el piso saboreando despacio el sabor del semen, mientras se reía de felicidad, Takano miró a su londinense compañero y por primera vez sintió que hizo algo bien, había cumplido dos de sus deseos, solo quedaba reír de la felicidad con él.

_**U**_** A R Á.**

(No acepto reclamos; yo especifiqué arriba)


	2. Idiota

**DISTURBIA.**

**Petición:** Si el material es ofensivo, házmelo saber.  
**Advertencias:** Puerco. En todo el mal sentido de la palabra. Está medio grotesco, no tengo que especificar que es MA, ni siquiera M, MA señores.  
**Disclaimer:** Grell es de Yana Toboso, Takano es de Nakamura & me gusta el porno (.o.)/  
**NOTA: **Esto es un crossover de Kuroshitsuji & Sekaiichi Hatsukoic:

**Para Yume Musume:**

**CAP 2: Idiota.**

Habían pasado dos días desde el accidente, si es que se le podía decir así, y no había pasado mucho, Grell había caído enfermo, el exceso de alcohol en su cuerpo le estaba pasando la factura, su temperatura subía y bajaba de extremo a extremo, su cuerpo temblaba constantemente y no dejaba de vomitar todo lo que tomaba y comía, ahora solo podía estar acostado en la cama, inyectándose lo que le había mandado el doctor, porque era lo único que podía hacer.

Takano por su parte estaba de maravilla, no le había pasado nada, a la mañana siguiente había amanecido de buen humor y totalmente como una nueva persona, pero al ver a su compañero vomitar sobre su cama, llorar del dolor y verlo aguantar los regaños de Yokozawa por haber sido tan descuidado, echándole la culpa de atrasos donde Grell no tenía nada que ver, sólo siguió siendo el mismo.

Takano entraba a su departamento luego de uno de sus ajetreados días con una nueva mangaka, y se había encontrado la cama de su cuarto, manchada de sangre y vómito, arrugó su frente y camino hacia el baño, la puerta estaba abierta, Grell estaba sobre el inodoro, inyectándose un brazo, intentando no lastimarse, su cuerpo temblaba y su nariz sangraba no dejando que pudiera ponerse la medicina.

—Yo lo hago. —Takano se acercó a él y levantó su cabeza, el otro lo miró con esos ojos vacíos, no agradeciendo ni un poco su ayuda, Takano ignoró todo y agarró la inyección aplicándosela a su compañero de excéntrica cabellera, mientras el otro seguía con la cabeza hacia arriba y sus ojos cerrados esperando a que el sangrado parara—. Si te sientes tan mal, deberías decirle a Yokozawa para que te deje faltar, o al menos llamarme para venir ayudarte a ti— dijo tratando de hacer sentir mejor, logrando lo contrario.

—Piensa lo que dices. —fue lo único que dijo Grell antes de poner algodón en su nariz y salir del baño, Takano se rio, tenía razón, como genio había fallado, era obvio que Yokozawa llegaría y lo regañaría por hacerle perder tiempo en la empresa; le traería un médico y le diría a Grell lo que ya sabe.

Takano salió del baño y miró al oji-verde, _como Onodera_sacando sus sábanas y poniéndolas a lavar mientras intentaba limpiar su colchón y quitar el horrible olor que había, quizás el mayor no debió solo quedarse sentado en el sillón, mirando a su menor trabajar enfermo, quizás debió ir ayudarle un poco, era otro fallo para él, pero estaba cansado, ¿no era esa una buena excusa?

Los días siguieron y por fin el menor estaba bien, pero eso no significaba que las cosas cambiaban, Grell seguía metido en la casa, mirando televisión mientras comía, Takano miraba como el peli-rojo subía de peso poco a poco, él también se descuidaba a veces, pero se preocupaba como su el chico no parecía parar de engordar.

—Grell Sutcliff —gritó Yokozawa—. Mira como estás, gordo, descuidado, sin bañarte, hasta tu piel esta asquerosa— el peli-azul quitaba la bolsa de papas que Grell tenía en sus manos mientras peleaba por el control remoto.

—¿Y cuál es el pinche problema? Estoy en la casa, nadie me está viendo —Grell se quejaba luchando por que no le quitaran el control remoto.

—Estás asqueroso y gordo, ese es el problema, arruinas la imagen de Emerald, ¿Qué van a decir las mangakas? Que los de Emerald son unos gordos sucios idiotas— el mayor gritó, Grell se quedó en silencio, tiró el control al mueble y se fue hacia su cuarto.

Grell sentía su cuerpo cansado y pesado, quizás si estaba gordo, ¿lo estaba?, pero él se miraba al espejo y se veía normal, quizás él no se daba cuenta que estaba mal, ¿lo estaba? Grell se tiró a su cama y cerró sus ojos tratando de descansar un poco, no podía, su mente daba vueltas y vueltas, sintió un pequeño mareo y dolor de estómago, había comido mucho, quizás, y tal vez, si se estaba descuidando, pero a quién le importaba, si de todas maneras no era nadie en el grupo, nunca hacía nada, nunca salía de la casa y nunca nadie hacía nada por sacarlo del lugar.

Takano miró a su alrededor, el departamento estaba totalmente oscuro, era temprano, apenas venia oscureciendo pero ya todo estaba apagado y cerrado, le extrañaba que Grell estuviera ya acostado, ¿lo estaba? O estaba tomando nuevamente, emborrachándose hasta volver a perder la conciencia.

—Takano… —el mayor saltó en su lugar y volvió su rostro rápidamente al ver a Grell que venía saliendo de la cocina con una bolsa de papas, el menor se rio al ver su reacción y caminó hasta el cuarto, Takano respirando tranquilizándose un poco y siguió a su compañero hasta su habitación compartida.

—Takano… —llamó Grell tirándose a su cama mirando al mayor tirar todo a su parte de la cama y caminar a su computador encendiéndola dejándola cargar mientras él se cambiaba, inteligente.

—¿Qué pasa, Grellie? —pregunto Takano al ver como su compañero no hablaba y sólo ponía atención a todos sus movimientos, no le molestaba, estaba acostumbrado, tenía la maña de mirarlo pero realmente no ponía atención a lo que hacía, sólo lo miraba, daba algo de miedo, pero él no era nadie para quejarse cuando hacia exactamente lo mismo.

—¿Crees que estoy gordo? —Takano miró a su compañero, en definitiva estaba más cachetudo, sus brazos seguían igual, su cintura igual pero esos muslos sí estaban más rellenos, esos muslos que volvían locos a Takano.

—Puede ser que hayas subido de peso —dijo no tomándole mucha importancia, él no se iba a quejar de su compañero, no estaba tan idiota, no quería besar el suelo.

—¿Mucho? —Grell miró sus piernas que estaban más regordetas de lo que recordaba, llevó sus manos a sus muslos y las masajeó un poco, si quizás tenía más carne que antes.

—Si, quizás —Takano miró a su compañero que estaba concentrado en tocar sus muslos sin saber lo que lograba hacer en el mayor.

—¿Desde hace cuanto? —Grell dejó caer sus pies y se puso de lado mirando al mayor que seguía mirando sus pies.

—Un tiempo, no me fijo mucho —Takano dejó de ver los muslos de su compañero y miró sus ojos verdosos. _Como los de Onodera._

—¿Y aún así te masturbabas por mí en pijama? —Takano abrió sus ojos sorprendido— Debes ser un total lujurioso— Grell se rio y se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda al mayor que seguía mirando a su compañero sin creerlo, él sabía todo lo que había hecho todas las noches, Takano no sabía si hablar de eso con su compañero o sólo morirse de la vergüenza, la segunda era la mejor opción de todas maneras, ya habían hecho lo del baño, no se había venido en el rostro de Grell a escondidas, el lo había pedido, además no parecía enojado, quizás por eso había pedido lo del baño, él no era el único lujurioso.

┊┊  
┊εїз

—Grell, irás al gimnasio —habló Yokozawa cuando _milagrosamente_había ido al piso de Takano, encontrando a Grell tirado en el mueble viendo televisión mientras comía.

—¿Por qué? —Grell odiaba sudar, no era que le molestaba hacer ejercicio, pero el sudar, eww, era un **no**para él.

—Es obvio, estás gordo —Grell rodó sus ojos. Estaba seguro que aunque hubiese subido 30 kilogramos, saldría a la calle y cualquiera querría tirárselo con tooooooooda esa grasa—. Irás al gimnasio junto conmigo, te quiero listo a las 7pm.

A las 7pm ya estaba listo y en la habitación esperando a que el otro llegara, miraba el reloj 7:30 y nada, Grell suspiró y salió de la habitación caminando hasta el pasillo, tiró sus cosas al mueble y su teléfono sonó.

—Grell Sutcliff —escuchó el grito del peli-azul— ¿Porqué no estás aquí? Ya me voy, camina hasta acá en este momento— Grell rodó los ojos fuertemente, la vida lo odiaba en definitiva.

┊┊  
┊εїз

Grell había pasado el peor momento de su vida, no por las largas 4 horas en gimnasio, no por el exceso de calor del lugar, no por el montón de hombres sudados gimiendo o el asqueroso olor del lugar, todo había sido culpa de su jefe, el señor líder, quien había pasado gritándole en el rostro escupiendo toda su asquerosa saliva en su rostro, con su olor e irritante voz, tratando de hacer que el otro se moviera o lograra hacer más de lo que hacía, Grell estaba satisfecho con lo que había hecho, aunque no lo pareciera, él era fuerte, por lo que 4 horas en el gym no era nada para él y quizás eso era el porqué el imbécil le gritaba, sudaba como cerdo pero igual estaba normal, no estaba tan cansado mientras que Yokozawa con sólo dos horas ya estaba cansado a más no poder.

—Necesitas hacer un mejor trabajo —dijo el peli-azul cuando bajaron de la camioneta y lo agradecía, el olor era horrendo— Esa grasa no se irá tan fácil.

Grell solo asintió con su cabeza a todo el bla bla del peli-azul, lo estaba cansado, él era alguien que respetaba a todos sus mayores y sobre todo a su jefe, pero había veces que era más de lo que él podía soportar, quizás solo estaba sensible.

—Antes eras más sano, ¿qué paso? —dijo el hombre antes de seguir.

Grell se rio y estiró su cuerpo, interesante, en qué momento él dejó de preocuparse por su cuerpo y salud, en qué momento había dejado de preocuparle todo, en qué momento todo dejó de importarle, ah si la depresión, esa cosa puede causar horrores en la vida de una persona; Grell sonrió y cogió sus cosas y se fue a su departamento, cuando llegó como siempre todo estaba en silencio, caminó a la cocina y agarró una de las botellas de agua, amaba el agua, aquella fuente de energía natural que lo hacía sentirse vivo al momento, era algo así como un milagro, él no podía vivir sin sus botellas de agua.

Para cuando Grell entró a su cuarto vio al editor frente al computador, sonrió y cerró la puerta con seguro, el mayor se volvió al escuchar el click de la puerta, su boca se abrió levemente al ver su compañero quitar su camisa, el sudor resbalaba por su espalda lentamente mientras Grell flexionaba sus músculos que se movían con encanto, rápidamente su miraba siguió esa pequeña gota de sudor hasta llegar donde desaparecía la espalda y comenzaba a llamarse trasero, su compañero llevó sus manos hasta la banda elástica de su pantalón y lentamente lo quitó dejándolo caer sobre el suelo, suspiró y se dejó caer sentado sobre su cama terminando de quitar sus pantalones, sus piernas blancas, esas dos extremidades que podían llevar al editor a la locura.

Grell sonrió en sus adentros, sabía que el mayor lo miraba con esa mirada lujuriosa, sabía que su pantalón comenzaba a estorbar, sabía lo que el mayor estaba deseando hacer, desde lo que había sucedido la última vez, Grell había quedado con la duda; ¿Porqué el hacer al mayor gemir su nombre, el sentir su miembro palpitante en su boca y todo el caliente semen en su rostro lo había hecho sentir tan bien? quizás hacerlo nuevamente le quitaría la duda.

—¿Cómo te fue? —el mayor se volvió completamente poniendo su pierna sobre su otro muslo no dejando que su compañero mirara su problema.

—Yokozawa grita mucho —Grell sabía que estaba en bóxers, se levantó de la cama y caminó a su armario agarrando su toalla y comenzó a secar su cuerpo mirando los intensos ojos del mayor.

—Te dejo bastante sudor —eso no tenía sentido, pero el mayor sólo hablaba por hablar, él sólo quería disfrutar de la vista.

Grell sólo rio, no había mucho que decir a un comentario tonto, se volvió tirándose a su cama y comenzó a jugar con su bóxer— debería bañarme— decía mirando hacia la puerta mientras bajaba un poco de su ropa interior, Takano cerró sus piernas tratando de estimular su miembro.

El menor sonrió y se puso delante del mayor no muy cerca no muy lejos y dándole la espalda bajo su ropa interior, el mayor respiró fuertemente y llevó su mano a su pantalón tocándose suavemente, era tan sexy y andrógino, Grell se volvió agachar recogiendo su bóxer y se volvió viendo a Takano en una posición tan incómoda; Grell le sonrió al mayor y caminó hasta este, Takano sabia a lo que iba su compañaero, abrió sus piernas sonriendo esperando a que el chico hiciera lo suyo.

Grell podía ver la anticipación en los ojos del mayor, si él no comenzaba actuar ya, él lo haría, bajó su cabeza y llevó sus manos al pantalón del otro, como siempre no había ropa interior, un trabajo fácil; bajó el pantalón y miró el miembro sobre el estómago del otro, erecto y pulsante, su rostro se acercó al lugar y comenzó a besar su alrededor, esos abs escondidos tras capas de grasa, tan delicioso para Grell, no aguantando más sus propias ganas; pasó su lengua por toda la extensión, las fuertes manos del mayor apretaron sus cabellos, guardó su lengua y abrió su boca dejando entrar al miembro.

El mayor miraba a su pelirrojo compañero tragarse su miembro, el placer de su garganta, el placer del sonido y el placer de lo prohibido lo volvía loco, cómo podía gustarle tanto el sentir cómo uno de sus compañeros de trabajo _le diera tal trabajo_a su miembro, y se preguntaba de dónde salía esa experiencia, ya lo había hecho antes o sólo era zorra por naturaleza, cualquiera de las dos está bien para él, mientras pudiera seguir sintiendo esa lengua moverse sobre su glande, mientras pudiera sentir su miembro siendo succionado hasta chocar con las paredes traseras de la garganta, mientras pudiera escuchar los asquerosos sonidos de la saliva y sentirla resbalar por todo su pene, llenándolo y mojándolo, eso era verdadero placer.

Grell miraba al mayor, sus castaños ojos cerrados, su cuello y rostro sonrojados mientras sonreía, el mayor estaba pasando el momento de su vida, sintiendo el placer de lo prohibido, mientras Grell sentía que se ahogaba estar apretado entre los vellos del mayor y sus manos, la irregular respiración que hacía que sus pulmones doliera y el sentir sus ojos aguarse no teniendo más opción que cerrarlos y seguir tomando el miembro en su garganta moviendo con rudeza su lengua y boca, su quijada dolía.

—Mierda —exclamó fuertemente Takano al sentir como su compañero había cambiado de ritmo, uno irregular y fuerte, sacando todo lo que podía de él.

—Vente para mí —Grell apunto el miembro hacia su rostro mirando desesperado a Takano mientras movía su mano rápidamente.

—Viene —Takano dejó salir un gemido temblante y cerrando sus ojos se vino sobre el rostro de su compañero por segunda vez, Grell lo tomó alegremente, todo su rostro estaba lleno nuevamente, se sentía tan bien, Grell sabía que todo era fantástico cuando tenía semen en su rostro, todo estaba bien cuando el mayor caía 'muerto de placer' con su respiración agitada y esa tonta sonrisa en su rostro, todo estaba perfecto.

Takano miró a su compañero que feliz jugaba con su semen rozándolo entre sus dedos, lamiéndolo de ellos para luego olerlos, el mayor sabía que algo pasaba con su pelirrojo compañero, no parecía el de siempre, esos ojos luminosos, esa sonrisa sincera, algo pasaba, él nunca veía nada de eso en el pelirrojo.

—¿Por qué estás tan feliz? —preguntó el mayor levantándose de su silla y arreglando su pantalón.

—Esto me gusta —el mayor miró a su compañero sin creerlo.

—Pero si tú no te viniste, ni siquiera te paraste ¿Cómo es que te va a gustar? —Takano miraba sin entender al oji-verde, ¿Qué pasaba por ese cerebro?

—Es raro, pero me siento feliz, al verte lleno de placer, el sentir como te vienes en mi rostro, me encanta esta sensación que queda en mí al saber lo que logré en ti —Grell hablaba con sinceridad.

Takano de verdad no entendía, ¿Ser feliz porque le lamió el pene a alguien? ¿Ser feliz solo porque él tuvo un orgasmo? —. ¿Sientes algo por mí?— preguntó el mayor, sólo podía pensar en que esa era la razón.

—No, sólo me gusta causarte placer —Grell miró con tal _inocencia_a Takano que el otro no podía más que creérselo, al parecer el hombre estaba loco.

—Entonces, cuando quieras sentirte feliz, aquí estoy —Grell se rio a las palabras del mayor.

—Te estás aprovechando.

—A ti te gusta, a mi también, ¿Cuál es el problema?

—Tienes razón, está bien, cuando quieras o cuando yo quiera, los dos están bien —Grell se levantó del piso y caminó hasta su cama.

—Pero sólo en este cuarto —habló el mayor levantándose de su silla y caminando a su cama.

—¿Por qué? —Grell hizo un puchero, ya estaba pensando en todos luchares en que podría disfrutar de esos momentos. La cocina le antojaba todos los días.

—Es más calmado en este lugar, nunca nadie nos molesta, podríamos disfrutar sin problema alguno. En la sala, por ejemplo, los vecinos escucharían.

—Umm tienes todo pensado.

—Grell… —llamó el mayor después de un momento de silencio— ¿Tú le hiciste de esto a Sebastián o William u otras cosas?— Grell le alzó una perfecta ceja roja a su pregunta para luego reírse.

—Chupárselas no. Tener sexo anal, dos veces.

—Entiendo —el mayor le rio a su compañero, podía utilizar que el pelirrojo no tenía tanta experiencia para aprovecharse un poco de las cosas.

—¿Qué tienes pensado, Masamune? —preguntó Grell viendo al mayor mas emocionado de lo que debería.

—Me pienso aprovechar de que no tienes experiencia —Grell rodó sus ojos al _malvado_castaño.

—Entonces ¿Tú si tienes experiencia?

—Sí.

—Entonces… ¿Cómo piensas aprovecharte de mí? —preguntó con aparente inocencia; por más que dijera _aprovechar _no se iba a quejar, el mayor parecía emocionado y feliz por pensar en todas las cosas que le podría llegar hacer.

—Tengo experiencia e inteligencia… Ya verás —Grell se rio y rodó hacia afuera de la cama agarrando su ropa y caminando hacia el baño.

—Y también tienes mangas…

**Continuará.**

(Actualización: Domingo)


End file.
